Pokemon Stories Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki This is a setting and resources wiki for the fanmade pen-and-paper RPG Pokemon Stories. Here you will find all sorts of tools to make your game sparkle, from premade campaign settings to lists of goods to plays and more. If you're looking to run a game, feel free to browse the materials and make use of anything you find here. If you want to flex your creative muscles, we could always use more content. Pokémon Journeys is an attempt to capture the spirit of Pokémon within an RPG, to allow players to experience life as a group of trainers setting out to become the best. These rules come with a Pokemon Sheet Generator program that can be found here. The program can create character sheets for 1st and 2nd generation Pokemon with the possibility of more being added in the future. It also contains a complete listing of all moves, natures, and abilities. The random Pokemon generator creates character sheets should the user require one or more random Pokemon to be selected. The random move selector picks the random effect that metronome will have and also allows for other functions like generating a random TM out of thin air. Rules About Pokemon Stories: An introduction to what roleplaying is and what this game is about. [[Creating a Trainer|'Creating a Trainer']]:' This section details attributes, skills, and the basics of making a character. [[Basic Rules|'Basic Rules]]:' This section deals with the base rules for everyday tasks. 'Knowing Your Pokemon: This section deals with how to read a Pokemon sheet and how to advance your Pokemon. [[Battle Rules|'Battle Rules']]:' This section focuses on battling Pokemon 'Trainer Classes: Here you will find a list of available player classes, as well as rules on abnormal trainer types such as Rangers or Ultimate Pokemon. Pokemon Theater: Information on the improvisational plays that are the Pokemon contests in this game. The Exceptions: Info on Pokemon that are gargantuan, evolve in weird ways, or have natures that mention a GM note. GM Tips: 'To be read by the GM only. 'Z-Moves: Work in progress. Mega Evolution: Rules and Ideas Exploration Tables: 'Random info for your hexcrawl. Campaigns 'Pensino: 'The Pensino campaign is inspired by Italy and features the first three generations of Pokemon. It has 10 gyms, an elite 4, and a chance to take down the original Team Rocket. Mods 'Custom Rules: Optional rules to expand or change the way play functions. [[New Pokemon|'New Pokemon']]: 'Additional Pokemon you can add to your utility. [[New Moves|'New Moves]]: 'Extra moves to be added to your utility. 'New Abilities and Natures: Optional extra data you can add to your utility. Fanon Here are a series of fan-theories that clear up issues Pokemon canon has left vague. The Pokedex Is Wrong How Pokeballs Work Ultimate Pokemon Ghost Pokemon Pokenomics Other Stuff Plays Items Minigames Arena Ideas Encounters Team Rocket Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse